Mystery Tellurian
by eventhestarsdie
Summary: An encounter with a mystery student who nobody seems to have heard of leaves Harry baffled and sexually confused. How will he react when he finds out that his "mystery man" is in fact, an equally confused and struggling, Draco Malfoy?
1. A Deep-Laid Plan

Hello! This is my first Drarry fanfic so I hope it goes well.

I'm unsure whether to continue this idea so if you like it, please review and let me know so I can continue to write chapters for you. (:

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had only been six months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Every student tried to act like nothing was new this year, but the knowledge of freedom in the Wizarding World gave a completely different feel to the school and to their life as a whole. Especially for Draco. Everybody now knew for definite that his family were followers of Lord Voldemort, and, following the fall of the Dark Lord, they all regarded any Malfoy as scum. Of course, they would never admit it due to Draco's harsh temper, but all respect for the boy and for his family name had withered. He was no longer the Slytherin Prince; his fellows were no longer scared of him; he was now merely a student, returning to re-sit his seventh year just like everybody else.

Due to his family's humiliation six months previous, Draco had changed. He was still as stubborn and arrogant as ever, but he never voiced it. It had been months since anybody had seen Draco tease a child or laugh sinisterly at all the hopeless Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, or even sneer as the golden trio floated past him in the corridor. All he did was sit sullenly in the corner of every room ignoring anyone that gave him any attention.

Due to his sudden change in character, his friends – or, as Draco would always refer to them by, his _loyal companions_ – decided it was time to loosen him up; bring back the old Draco Malfoy. After weeks of trying to convince him to join them, he finally agreed, but was most reluctant to do so. He only did it to shut them up and keep them off of his back for a few more weeks.

They had agreed to meet outside the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. _They couldn't have picked anywhere else but here, could they, _Draco thought to himself as he looked up at the brick wall. There were too many memories held in that room: and none of them were at all good. His mind started running through them all, beginning with the vanishing cabinet…

"Draco!"

He was awoken out of his trance and was made aware of the group of smug looking Slytherins heading towards him. He could tell they had a plan. Oh, how he regretted his decision already.

"Draco!" He heard again, in that high-pitched voice that could only belong to Pansy Parkinson. She ran towards him, excited, grinning, her long black hair swirling in the air. She stopped right in front of him and giggled girlishly. "Don't look so dull," she said, leaning in closer, "It'll be fun. I promise." She finished with a wink before stepping aside and letting Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne Greengrass take their place in front of him.

Malfoy grimaced. He really didn't want to be here.

"Lighten up, Malfoy." Zabini spat, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, lighten up," Daphne repeated but in a less fed-up tone. "We managed to sneak some Firewhiskey and Elderflower Wine into the castle." She smirked, "All Pansy's idea, of course." She added, her smirk growing wider. She didn't need to mention whose idea it was but she wanted to, because she _knew_ I would make Malfoy uncomfortable. Although Daphne and Draco were friends (acquaintances as he often liked to stress) they were the type who went out of one another's way to make the other angry or unsettled. It worked for better for both of them that way. But Daphne knew that by revealing it was Pansy's idea it would also reveal the ebony-haired girl's intentions for this evening. She planned to 'loosen up' Draco in such a way that he would become vulnerable and _available_, so to speak. In other words, she wanted to take advantage of him. Looking over towards Parkinson – he had never noticed how small she was before, coming up to just below his shoulders – he noticed the heat under her skin trying to escape her pores in one huge burst, causing her face to light up a considerable shade of pink.

Malfoy chose to ignore Daphne's latter comment. "We're not third years anymore, Daphne. It's perfectly legal for us to be drinking alcohol."

"Yeah, but not in the castle! McGonagall has banned all seventh year, and I guess eighth in your case, students from bringing any form of it within reach of the younger years." Perked up a new voice.

The whole group turned their heads to see Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, had now joined the cluster of Slytherin's blocking the seventh floor hallway. Zabini quickly turned his head towards the older of the Greengrass sisters and shot her a cold _'why-the-hell-did-you-bring-her-along'_ glare. It was known to many people that Astoria was not good at handling her drink, and was all over every guy she laid eyes on from the moment the Butterbeer touched her lips. Daphne brushed the glare off. She couldn't help that her sister found out everything they arranged to do and invited herself along to all of the events; she was persistant.

"Shall we head inside, now that we're all here?" Pansy suggested with a huge grin plastered across her annoyingly cute face.

* * *

The room was simple. Stone walls, carpeted flooring, no windows; the only light source in the room was the fireplace, roaring in front of the suitably places sofas, projecting light onto the faces of the Slytherin pride. Some lay on the couches, some sat leaning against them, and one – that 'one' being Astoria – lay sprawled and sleepy across the floor some feet away from the rest. The wine had clearly been too much for her.

The rest of the group were laughing uncontrollably at Draco's expense, except from Pansy, who was sulking for having not been let in on the idea.

"Are you trying to say," Malfoy began, trying to hold back his laughter as he spoke, "that you had spent months planning this when I could've came up with the same idea within minutes?" He boasted with a smirk. The Firewhiskey hadn't make Malfoy drunk, but tipsy enough to forget about all his worries and difficulties and actually have fun like he used to. He was starting to get back to normal but they group knew the effects of the alcohol would no longer be in place in the morning. So, unknown to Malfoy, this was only one of the first of their many plans to restore him to his wicked self.

"Yup!" Blaise chuckled. "Fortunately for us, we don't think like you do, Malfoy, so it took us a while to come up with an idea so cunning that it would have to make you become the cruel, heartless bastard you used to be." He replied with a smirk.

Malfoy, at least the _'jolly'_ Malfoy, took this comment in his stride but still remained to play hard. "And what if I refuse?"

"If you refuse… Well, y-"

"_I_ personally think it's a stupid idea!" Pansy interrupted, crossing her arms.

"Ooh, calm down, _Granger_!" Daphne said, mocking the crossing of her arms. "You're only in a huff because you can't get your groove on with your Prince over here!" Draco winced at the mention of the word 'Prince' but brushed it off and soon joined in with the laughter of his fellow Slytherins.

After the laughter died down, Zabini started up again, "As I was saying… Well, you won't refuse an offer as tempting as that. At least, our old Draco wouldn't…" He teased, hoping that it would make Malfoy accept the challenge. And funnily enough it did.

The platinum-haired boy drank the last few drops of Firewhiskey in his glass and leant forward towards Blaise, resting his elbows on his knees. "Remind me what I have to do." He jeered, the words rolling of his tongue so sinisterly that it sent shivers up his own spine. It had been so long since he had meddled with someone, and tonight was the night to make up for all his lost time.

Blaise, Daphne, and all the other _(conscious)_ Slytherins grinned. Daphne reached down for her purse and pulled out a hipflask and a bag full of dark brown hair clippings. She handed them over to Draco, smirking like a proud mother.

"Simple: take the Polyjuice Potion, slip on these Gryffindor robes we… _borrowed..._ and go meddle with those arrogant arseholes!" Blaise announced, loud and proud. Whilst the others in the group cheer and toasted to their wonderful plan going down so well, Draco poured himself drink for the road and gloated smugly whilst slouching back into the couch.


	2. The Mystery Student

**Hello!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's starting to get interesting now!**

**Remember to, _please_ ,review so I can get to know all your thoughts/queries (: Bye for now!**

* * *

Draco walked up the steps behind a duo of Gryffindor girls who were giggling and cooing over Harry Potter and how _"brave"_, and _"strong"_ he was.

_Ugh, Potter, _Draco thought to himself, _full-of-himself Potter, strutting around the castle like he owns the place. Just because he killed Voldemort, _he shuddered at the thought of the old, now deceased, monster, _doesn't make him King._

He looked up at the two girls who were now glaring over their shoulders at him. Squinting for a moment, unsure of why, Draco then realised that he had muttered the last few words of his thoughts out loud, and just loud enough for the girls in front of him to hear. They then turned their heads to face in the direction of where they were walking but continued to talk about Draco, or should I say "that Gryffindor boy", as they headed towards the common room.

Malfoy was now in costume, posing as a Gryffindor student, even though he was the exact opposite. He bared messy, medium length curls in a dark brown colour that framed his tanned complexion, and a strong, muscular build: he was now everything that the real Draco wasn't. The hair Daphne had given him was from her older cousin, Joseph who had left Hogwarts many years ago, so there would be no chance in any one recognising him as somebody they knew. It took Draco a little while to believe Daphne's story since they whole Greengrass family were are white as porcelain dolls, until, of course, she revealed that her Auntie married a wealthy Bulgarian pure-blood. That made sense to Draco.

The two girls had now forgotten all about their annoyance towards Malfoy and began cooing over Harry again, their ramblings becoming more frantic and girlish, as they approached the Fat Lady. Uttering the password, the girls stepped inside and oddly rushed to get up the stairs to what Draco guessed was the girls' dormitory. He followed them through the portrait hole and made a note to himself to remember that password for future reference.

Malfoy looked around the Gryffindor common room. It was completely different from the common room he had spent of all his Hogwarts years hiding in. The Slytherin common room was large, dull, cold and secluded; this common room was small, but homely, brightly coloured and it had a warm feeling to it, not just of temperature – thanks to the roaring fire – but of atmosphere, too.

_Now, to the fun part, _Malfoy thought to himself, heading towards the stairs. Since the watched the girls walk up the stairs and turn to the right, he figured that he boys dorms would be on the left, unless Gryffindors were less honourable than they cared to let on. He sniggered at this own thoughts.

The Slytherins' plan for Malfoy was for him to find something hilariously embarrassing, or incriminating on the _beloved_ Trio to bring down their respect levels with the rest of the school. Although they came off as perfect individuals, even they must have dirty little secrets. Especially Harry Potter. Having to live up to everybody's high expectations over the years meant that Harry must have had to hide a lot of skeletons in his closet. Just as he approached the foot of the stone steps, Draco caught a glimpse of a silhouette sitting in front of the fire, silently brooding. He let his eyes adjust to the contrast before instantly realising who it was. Walking towards the empty chair next to him, he smirked. Who better to talk to than Potter himself? Surely he had something on Weasley or Granger that he was willing to reveal, following his and Weasley's fall out, of course._  
_

* * *

For the past seven years of his life, all Harry had to worry about was Voldemort, and for the past three all that was on his mind was that he needed to kill him. Now that he had defeated the Dark Lord; had wiped out all problems he and the Wizarding World had, he was finally getting to live his life like he should have from the very start – like a normal kid. Although he was no longer a kid, but a grown man, and he had the press all over him at every chance they got, but having one last year at Hogwarts made it feel like he was the stupid, ignorant teenager that he had always wanted to be.

But now that Harry had freedom to do whatever he pleased he was beginning to find out new things about himself; things that had never occurred to him before.

For one, he didn't love Ginny. Whatever he had felt for her during the past two years, whether it be brotherly love or just best friendship, must have been enhanced by the fear of the possibility of their deaths and Harry must have got that confused with "love". It was possible seeing as the only person he had grown to truly love was Sirius, since he had no memory of his parents and all he felt when he thought about them was longing, loss and pain, but even at that he knew the love he felt for his godfather was different of that he would feel towards someone he wanted to be in a relationship with. Whoever he _did_ want to be in a relationship with, it sure wasn't her.

It took Harry a month or so after the summer to come to this conclusion. He told Ginny a few weeks ago that he no longer felt anything towards her – not wanting to hurt her more by revealing that he never really did – and she took it well. Of course she was upset – she had harbored a crush on Harry since before they had even met – but she put on a brave face and still remained civil to Harry. He knew, despite how cordial she was being, that their friendship would not return back to normal any time soon. The same applying to his and Ron's friendship. Ever since he ended things with Ginny, for the _second_ time as Ron liked to point out, he had been furious with Harry. As soon as Ginny told Ron he stormed into the common room and caused such a scene in front of every one, and they hadn't spoke since that argument. Harry had barely spoke to Hermione either; not face to face anyway. She had no choice but to side with Ron considering their new romantic commitment to each other. This didn't apply to the redhead if he were in the wrong but in this case Hermione knew that Harry deserved whatever was thrown his way. Although, unknown to her boyfriend, Hermione would slip notes into Harry's pocket as they passed each other in the corridors or at meal times, and Harry would reply to her by doing the same. Using owls was too open and risky.

Evidently, Harry was all alone. With no close friends to spend time with or laugh with at nights and weekends, he spent his time feeling sorry for himself in front of the fire, wishing Sirius was still alive to talk to him in these lonely moments. Sighing deeply, Harry rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his chin in that same hand, staring into the blazing flames. This year was supposed to be the year he found happiness within himself; that same happiness that had been hidden within him, buried in the rubble of the ongoing fight between him and Voldemort for years, but looking at how things were going, he knew that life had an entirely different plan for him.

* * *

"You would've thought saving the world would bring joy to people, especially the person who was the saviour," Draco spoke, softly, but loud enough for Harry to hear. He jumped at the sound of somebody else's voice to near; he'd heard people coming and going all day but not once had someone stopped to speak to him, and neither did he expect anyone to. A smirk twitched at the corners of Draco's lips. Harry just shrugged in reply.

"Being a saviour isn't all it's cracked up to be." Harry said bluntly with a hint of anger seeping into his words. He was angry at his life which, at the thought of it, almost made Harry snort. Things never really change, do they?

The two stood in silence for a few more minutes. Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and Draco didn't know how to approach the boy he had loathed all his life_, _especially when he was brooding. Was he _ever_ happy? Rolling his eyes, he decided to make the first move towards conversation. Draco walked around the side of the couch and plonked himself down beside Potter. He slouched into the back of the chair, which was surprisingly comfy, and crossed his legs. A few more minutes of silence went by before Draco finally groaned in annoyance.

"Lighten up! Do you _ever_ smile?" He sneered. Jolting his eyes open, Draco wanted to groan once more in annoyance but this time at himself. He was supposed to be _befriending_ the boy in order to get something criminal, or even a hint at it, against the the other two parts of the Trio, and this certainly wasn't they way he should be going about it.

Usually if Harry were to receive a question like that in such a manner, he would have hissed his retort, but instead he said nothing and just shrugged.

This was going to be one tough night.

"How are things with W- err, Ron?" Malfoy asked. He squirmed at using the weasel's first name.

"I d'nno." He mumbled. Of course he knew, but what was the point in delving into details? Ron hated him, which would just make him more upset, and why did the stranger care so much anyway?

Draco wanted to stand up at shout at Potter for being so pathetic. Weasley was nothing more than a friend, not a bloody love interest! Why did he care so much anyway? If he were Harry, he'd be thinking good riddance! But Draco remained silent and suppressed his anger like his father had taught him too – although not very well, but it seemed to be working this time. Letting a small sigh escape his lips, so small Harry didn't even notice, Draco realised what he had to do; he had to _sympathise._ He had seen Pansy do it plenty of times, mainly to bed the guy she was trying to make feel better, but how hard could it be? He'd have to travel far outside his comfort zone but if he returned to the Slytherin's empty handed they would just persist he'd have to go on another "night out" with them.

Draco took a deep breath in.

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" He said, trying to project as much genuine warm into his words as he could but most of it had to be faked. A classic first line; Pansy always started off with that one. "You done the right thing," Another classic. Not knowing much about Harry and Ginny's situation, but knowing enough to "comfort" him, he just let the rest of the words float off his tongue without giving them a second thought, "You had to break up with her. It would have hurt her more to stay with her if you didn't want her, and... _Ron_, well he'll see sense soon enough, and realise that what you did was not only better for Ginny but for all of you. At least you did what you did now instead of waiting until it was too late and she was too attached." After finishing his little speech, Draco was shocked. He didn't expect to sound so _good_.

Feeling proud of himself, he continued, "Ron will come running back to you once he's come to terms with things. You've been through so much for him to neglect you now. It's only a matter of time," Draco thought he was beginning to sound like Granger. "And I'm sure the Boy-Who-Lived can live through a few more weeks alone."

Throughout Draco's whole spiel he had neglected to notice Harry attention upon him. For the first time since he'd entered the room, Harry's gaze was now solely focused on Draco, and for the first time in a few weeks, a smile graced his face. It wasn't faked; you could tell by the glint in his emerald eyes. Malfoy was pulled out of his aloof trance by this very glint.

The – usually but not in this circumstance – blonde's breath hitched. _Harry's smile. _He had never been on the receiving end of one of his smiles before. It was warm and gentle, yet mischievous, and it made Draco's stomach do somersaults. It felt like he had been staring in awe at his smile for days when the brunette finally spoke, breaking Malfoy's trance yet again and making him blush, whether it was out of embarrassment or anger he didn't know. Though not even the Polyjuice Potion could hide the crimson of his cheeks.

"I suppose you are right. Thanks." Harry said. His sincerity set off Draco's stomach again; he never thought it was feel _this_ good to, finally, be on the right side of Harry.

By this point he had forgotten all about why he had originally came here, and instead sat, for what seemed like ages, smirking at Harry whilst Harry, somewhat happier than he had been all week, smirked back.


End file.
